Coffee Ice Cream
by Indigo Ziona
Summary: Head Boy James Potter and Head Girl Lily Evans do not get on. In an attempt to make amends after a particularly nasty argument, James takes her to the Muggle Cinema. However, it doesn't look like it will be a particularly nice evening...


_Disclaimer – All the characters you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling.  Star Wars belongs to George Lucas._

_A/N – I don't think I'll ever keep Marauder history consistent from one fic to the next.  It's just too much fun changing it to new versions._

_A/N2 – In my fic 'Albus Dumbledore's Inbox', Sirius makes a strange remark concerning coffee ice cream.  You might have been wondering what that was about…_

**Coffee Ice Cream**

All things considered, James reflected, things had not got off to a good start.  All right, so he and Sirius had pulled a few pranks over the years – they still had the best overall marks, even if Evans was beating Sirius in Charms and James in Herbology.  And the younger kids liked James, he would often help them out with their work even if they also envied him his pranking.  He wasn't that bad an influence…

Evans had been irritatingly aloof since she learned that she was to be Head Girl alongside _him_.  Even more so than normal.  They had never got on.  Lily had been planning on being Head Girl since her first year, it seemed, and appeared to have been rooting for Fergal O'Connor, a Ravenclaw, for Head Boy.  She probably fancied him.  James didn't know why that made him feel jealous.

The only Gryffindor Lily might have liked as Head Boy was Remus.  James agreed, Remus would have been a good choice.  Sneakiest person alive, of course, especially since his innocent look made sure that no one suspected _him_ of being the mastermind of any Marauder pranks.  But also one of the most considerate and caring.  However, Remus had never been in the running.  The school governors had made sure he never even became a prefect.

James remembered the horrified look on Evans's face when he'd been made a prefect.  He'd chuckled then – it had seemed like a crazy idea to him too, but he hadn't minded, it was a position of power, after all.  And what does power mean?  Pranking!

That had been Sirius's argument anyway, but James didn't mind adding his own opinions to the role of the prefect.  He'd been sick of opinionated wallies who liked having the badge and telling people what to do (people like Evans, he grimly thought) and decided instead to do what he'd always wanted prefects to do – help.  It had made him extraordinarily popular, and although a couple of teachers had suspected him of passing advice for mischief making onto younger students, on the whole they were pleased with his work.  It was this, and of course, the Whomping Willow incident, that won him the role of Head Boy.

Prissy Miss Evans, on the other hand, seemed to have won the position for her particularly neat handwriting.  To be fair, she didn't know about the Whomping Willow incident, but that didn't stop her from looking at James as if it was a farce that he could ever become Head Boy.  

The trouble began three weeks after the start of term.  Up until then, they had both got by, ignoring each other and doing their duties separately.  They sat apart during the meetings with teachers.  They patrolled separate towers.  However, after returning from one particularly late teacher's meeting, well after normal curfew, he and Evans had jointly spotted a couple passionately kissing in the corridor.  Kissing so passionately James had wondered whether it was a prelude to something a little _more_ intimate.

Evans' mouth had dropped open, her face becoming red with rage.

"You shouldn't do that," James had whispered to her.  "No one can tell where your face ends and your hair starts."

Speechless, she had given him the most withering look possible.  James was a regular recipient of withering looks, but they didn't usually make him feel so completely withered.  He gave a weak smile.

"Let's just leave them to it, shall we?  They'll be embarrassed, they obviously just wanted a bit of privacy."

"That is not the point," Evans whispered furiously back.  "It's after curfew.  That's detention and minus twenty points each."

"For what?"  Honestly, she was such a slave to mindless authority.  "For kissing?  They're not going to do any damage!"

"But what if they did, Potter?  What would you do then?"

"Circe's bloody vocal chords, Evans, they've probably forgotten the rest of the school exists!"

He looked up, and became aware that the pair had stopped kissing and were looking at them.

"It's OK," he said.  "Carry on, I know what it's like to want a bit of privacy."  Shooting a disdainful glare at the gradually becoming more and more enraged Evans, he walked off.

She stamped after him.  Behind them, the couple carried on kissing.

"You irresponsible _wretch_!"

"Just because you're a prig, Evans, doesn't mean that the whole world has to be."

"How _dare_ you?"

"You asked for it!"

"You don't deserve to be Head Boy!"

James stopped, suddenly.  She'd been hinting for a while – making it blatantly obvious, actually – that this was what she thought.  But he didn't believe she had the guile to say it out loud.

Before, he had been play-fighting.  Now he was truly angry.  He looked at her.  The timid edges of her determined face betrayed the feeling that she had gone too far.

"Oh, and you know all about it, Evans?  You only got Head Girl because you're a teacher's pet.  None of the students care about you.  They think you're a prissy little slave to the rules."

The shock on her face was, in itself, shocking.  Exhilarated for a moment, James realised that he'd got through to the ice maiden at last.

"Well at least – " Genuinely lost for words, Evans halted her screeching.  James was slightly taken aback as he watched tears fill her eyes.

"At least I'm not just a prefect for a laugh!"  She turned on her heel, and ran.

"Evans!"

James shrugged, suddenly feeling ashamed.  Then he followed her.

He had apologised, of course, but Evans wouldn't listen.  Stubborn cow.  He really had felt bad, he hadn't wanted to upset her, but she was now treating him like he had no feelings at all.  They also clashed over every issue.  It hadn't been so bad when they were both prefects.  They could sit in the meetings quite contentedly, accepting without qualms that they were sure to have differences.  It didn't really matter, because in the end, neither of them had to make the decision.  Sometimes when he watched her get passionate about some issue or other, he privately entertained the notion that she was wonderful and he could fall in love with her.  This pleasant meeting daydream did not hold up during the rest of the week, when she was tutting over his antics with the rest of the Marauders in the Common Room, or consistently winning more praise from McGonagall in Transfiguration even though James and Sirius were joint top of the class.  And it had all but vanished from sight now that she thought that she was ruler over everything in Hogwarts.  She treated him like scum.

Then one of the prefects suggested they organise a charity event.  The good cause they had in mind was none other than AFW or Assistance for Werewolves.  The Slytherin prefects in particular became scornful at this idea, even though Severus Snape was not among their ranks.  James, becoming angry, had risen from his seat, planning a tirade, but had barely had the chance to open his mouth.

"You really have no idea of what you're talking about," Lily said, her voice dangerously low.  "Through no fault of their own, werewolves have to put up with terrible pain and ostracism."

James sheepishly began to sit down.  He watched several of the other prefects frown as they attempted to work out what 'ostracism' was.  Lily continued.  "Once a month, werewolves have to deal with a harrowing transformation.  They cannot do anything to ease the pain or to prevent the animal mentality from taking over their minds.  Can you imagine that?  Can you imagine what it would be like to not have control over your mind or body, and then to wake up terrified because you can't recall what you did the night before?"

She paused.  The prefects had become completely silent, somewhat in awe of her words.  James gawped at her.

"Why don't we take a vote?" he mumbled, eventually.

Lily gave a curt nod.  "All those in favour?"

The only people who did not raise their hands were the Slytherins, and James suspected that is was only because they did not want to be cajoled into anything by a Gryffindor.

"All those opposed?"

Only half of the Slytherins raised their hands.

"Abstentions?"  The rest of the hands were tentatively raised.

"Motion passed," Evans said, sounding a little smug.  "Get some ideas for an event we could run, and we'll brainstorm on them next week.  Next item…"

James had made Remus swear on his life that he hadn't told Evans he was a werewolf.  James had told him in detail about the meeting, and Remus's face had been taken over with a touched expression.  "Did she really?  I didn't know anyone thought like that."

"We do," James said, slightly offended.  "Besides, Evans would make a terrible girlfriend, so don't get any ideas."

In spite of himself, Remus chuckled.  "No need to worry, James, I won't get in your way."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Nothing at all."  Remus laughed at his expression.  "She's not as awful as you think, Prongs, give her a chance."

"I've given her _ample_ chance."

"Oh, _have _you?  You've consistently made it clear that you don't value her opinion and not even tried to work with her.  Not to mention telling her to her face that the rest of Hogwarts doesn't care about her.  I suggest you make amends."

"I apologised, didn't I?"

" 'Look Evans, I'm sorry, can't you get it into your thick head that I didn't mean it'?  Not exactly calculated to earn forgiveness, is it?"

James sighed.  Remus was right, after all, and if he did want to work with Lily in organising an AFW charity event, it would be preferable if he actually got on with her.  

Walking back to Gryffindor after another meeting with the staff, James decided to try another approach.

"Hey…  Evans," he started.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him.  "Yes Potter?"

"We…  got off to a bad start."  She snorted.  "I wondered if I could make it up to you?  I know you wanted to see that Muggle thing…  Star War?  They're showing it at the sinny-mar in the Muggle town near Hogsmeade.  Would you like to go this weekend?"

Evans fixed him with a very sceptical look.  "You haven't got any Muggle money."

"You can get it changed in Hogsmeade.  Look, I'll pay for you."

Lily looked torn.  On one hand, she had obviously been very eager to see this Muggle thing, but on the other hand, James still repulsed her.  James wondered whether he should just tell her to forget it.

"All right," she said reluctantly.  "You'd better come find me in Hogsmeade on Saturday."

Charming, James thought, as she left for the girls' dormitory without another word.

The rest of the Marauders had fallen about laughing when he'd told them of his plan.  Well, Remus had merely smiled, but Sirius and Peter had laughed so hard they'd made up for his lesser input.

"I thought you _hated _Evans," Peter chortled, spluttering pumpkin juice everywhere.

"I _do_," James said, indignantly.  "But look, I was sort of unfair, it would be better if I did something to apologise."

"Like coop her up in a room with you for a couple of hours?  Great plan, Prongs," Sirius cackled.  "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd ask _Evans _on a date…"

"It's not a _date_," James protested.  "I'm going to be sitting in the dark and she'll be ignoring me.  It'll sweeten her up without me having to be charming."

"Ah – true."  Sirius nodded sagely.  "On the other hand, you could do that more quickly and cheaply with flowers.  Lilies for Lily."

Peter analysed this.  "No one needs to know about a trip to the pictures though.  Flowers look… romantic."

Remus chuckled.  "You make it sound like such an unpleasant thing, appeasing Lily."

"We've already established that you fancy her, Moony," James said dryly.  "I promise I'll return her unharmed.  _If_ I can keep from strangling her."

James knew he had been exaggerating somewhat to his friends about how awful Evans was.  When she wasn't being disapproving, she was quite tolerable.  But she was disapproving whenever they spoke.  James could have easily tolerated her if he was _someone else_.  Why did she have such a problem with him?  On the Hogsmeade Saturday, Remus and Peter somewhere else, he and Sirius talked as they shaved.

"What's this thing you're going to see, anyway, James?"

"Star War.  There's a sinny-mar near Hogsmeade."

"Looking forward to it?"  He was smirking.

"Don't be ridiculous, Padfoot."

"You're being unusually careful with your razor today, Prongs."

"I'm delaying the inevitable," James groaned, as he cut himself with his shaking hands.

"Not that careful I see," Sirius said.  "Nervous?"

Sirius was loving this.  Why had he even bothered to attempt such a ridiculous stunt?  Going out with _Evans_.  Honestly.

James cast his best healing spell, and the cut faded to a little red mark.  He reached for his aftershave.

"You never use that, either…"  It was all Sirius could do to stop himself laughing loudly, for a very long time.

"I don't want her to think I'm a slob," said James, perturbed.  "It's bad enough her thinking I'm a delinquent."

"Why, Prongs, I didn't know you cared."

James growled a rather Padfoot-like growl.  It didn't work, because Sirius started cackling.  "Keep that up and you won't need me around, James.  Good luck with your date."  He left, still chuckling to himself.

After casting an appropriate spell to remove any marks from his robes, he went to Hogsmeade.  When he was there, he changed some Sickles for Muggle money and went in search of Evans.

She was in the bookshop with two girls from Ravenclaw.  Lily didn't have many friends in Gryffindor, and certainly not in James's year.  James had to wonder why she wasn't with the Ravens if she really liked them so much.  

"Evans," he said gruffly.  She was dressed neatly in a Muggle style blouse with a long skirt.  She looked at him disdainfully.

"Oh, Potter.  Sorry Marisa, Joyce – I have to go."  She paused.  "Prefect business," she explained.  The two girls looked at James, then glanced back to Evans with a sympathetic look on their faces.  "See you, Lily," said one.

"See you tomorrow," said the other.

Evans moved away from her friends, and she and James walked in complete silence, as he led her out of Hogsmeade and into the Muggle town.  He looked around for the appropriate building.

"This one," Evans said, condescendingly.  "Cinema."

He followed her sheepishly.

Inside, she motioned for him to go up to the ticket office.  He had embarrassed her by appearing fascinated with the popcorn machine.  There was no queue, as yet.  They had arrived early.

"Two tickets for Star War, please."

The assistant in the ticket office frowned as he said it, but handed over the two tickets.

"One pound twenty, please."

Grimacing, James took the Muggle money out of his pocket.  It was a pile of paper.  He hoped beyond hope that there was a piece of paper saying, 'One pound twenty.'

"Are you all right?"  The assistant looked concerned.

"Fine – just fine…"  He continued to sort through the paper.

The assistant became gradually more and more bewildered.  Evans sighed loudly.  "For Heaven's sake, Potter," she said, before grabbing two of the pieces of paper and putting them on the counter.  The assistant put down some coins in return.  A round silver one, a small heptagonal silver one and a large heptagonal silver one.  James clumsily scooped them up.

The assistant frowned again.  "Sorry," Evans said.  "My…  cousin doesn't understand British currency.  He's – American."

The assistant nodded sympathetically.  "That's all right."

Evans glanced at James, who shrugged.  Weird that Evans would not feel so embarrassed that she could pretend that she and James were related.  Although perhaps this was just because she saw it as preferable that they were not thought of as a couple.  "Thank you very much," she said.  "Actually he's my second cousin.  Once removed."

She walked straight past James, and went to the popcorn stall.  James could not get over his fascination of popcorn.  It seemed to be a Muggle thing.  This cinema was so quaint with all its Muggle-ness.

"Give me the money and _I'll_ buy it, Potter.  Hand me those coins."

A little annoyed by her patronising tone, James gave her the coins.  He'd rather hoped to have kept them as a souvenir.  But then again, he was intrigued by the popcorn.

"Salted or sweet?" she asked him.

"Er –"

She looked so utterly frustrated with him.  "Never mind!" she said.  "We'll have salted."

He'd been about to say that sweet sounded nicer, but he thought better of it now.  Why did she have to be so bossy?  Not everyone had Muggle parents.

"Salted popcorn," she said to the server.  "Two small pots."

The server gave James a sympathetic look.  He scooped popcorn into two cardboard cartons.  "Wait here," Evans said.  "I'm going to the Ladies."

James sighed rather heavily.  "Tough woman, huh?" the server said.  "You two have a row?"

"I don't think we've ever had a conversation that _wasn't_ a row."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"That's an interesting suit you've got on, by the way."

"Thanks."  _You idiot_, James mentally cursed himself.  _No wonder you were getting funny looks.  No wonder she's mad at you.  Muggles don't wear robes!_

"It's a…" he began, gradually becoming embarrassed.

"Hey, no need to explain.  This has been one crazy couple of decades, fashion-wise.  That outfit you're in is one of the more sensible things I've seen."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered," James chuckled, glad at having got out of a sticky situation.

Evans came back, a little calmer.  "Shall we go?" she asked, her voice being a little less commanding now.

"Yeah…   Course…" She led them into a darkened room, with row on row of seats.  James could barely see anything.

"_Lumos_," he said, automatically.

"No – don't – _idiot_!" Evans made a swipe for his wand, and said "_Nox_.  This is a room full of Muggles, you imbecile!"

"Sorry – I just – it was just – I didn't think…"

"No change there, then."  She was in a huff again.  Impossible.  She went to sit down, and James followed her, feeling even more deflated than he felt it was possible to feel.

The cinema gradually filled up as time went on, people eager to see this thing Evans had been so enthusiastic about.

"You'd better buy the tickets, Wormtail," Sirius said, as they lined up in the queue.

"We probably won't be able to see them, in the dark," Peter said, fiddling around for some change.

"Aah – but I brought the Omnioculars."

"Good plan," said Peter, impressed.  "Pity Remus couldn't come."

"He's got a soft spot for Evans, probably not a good idea anyway."

"True…  Two tickets please…"

"Wait a minute, this isn't the film we came to see…" James had got over his enthrallment with the big screen, and was now boggled by the trailers.

"They're not films.  They're trailers.  They tell us about films in the future."

"Oh."

Lily thought him an incredible ignoramus, James thought.  He sighed.

"Sirius, let's grab some snacks."

"Aah, food.  Wormtail, you know what's dear to my heart."

"Popcorn?"

"Looks like that squishy Muggle stuff for parcels – polystyrene.  Nah, I'll have some ice cream."

"It'll have to be coffee," the server warned.  "That's the only flavour we have left."

"Coffee?" Peter said incredulously.

"No vanilla?" Sirius probed.  "All right, give me the coffee."

He was handed a small tub and a wooden thing, which he supposed to be a spoon.  Peter got himself a pot of popcorn.  Sirius handed him a pair of Omnioculars.

"Episode four?  But I haven't seen the first three…"

"Ssssh!"

"Can't you at least tell me what happened in the first three episodes?"

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Hey, Pete, there they are…"

"Where?"

"Look to your right."

"Oh…"

"Let's sit right behind them…"

Sirius and Peter shuffled in behind the Head Boy and Girl, as they continued to whisper furiously.

"For Heaven's sake, there _are _no first three episodes…"

"But then…"

"Shut up…"

Sirius and Peter stifled themselves to prevent themselves from laughing.

"What _are _those things they have in their hands?"

"Potter, just let me watch the film."

James's curiosity wouldn't hold itself in.  "They're like big fire-shooting wands except no one's saying any spells."

"Shut. Up."

"Sorry…"

After that, Sirius noted, the pair in front had become annoyingly quiet.  Sulking, no doubt.  He carried on half-watching the film (that girl was pretty but her hair was so ridiculous) and tried to think of something that would liven them up.

He wedged into the ice cream with his wooden thing, and managed to extract a lump.  He tasted it.

Horrible.  Coffee.  Even though it was considerably sweeter than that disgusting beverage, Sirius was not impressed.

After a while, he was intrigued by the film, but frustrated by the lack of activity from James and Evans.  His coffee ice cream had also turned into a sort of mush in the tub.  It was still lumpy and cold, but not ice cream anymore.

A slow smile spread across his face.  She wouldn't know what had hit her.  He reached down, and poured the melted and still cold ice cream down the back of her blouse.

The effect was instantaneous.  Whilst the rest of the audience were silent, watching Ben and Luke pick through the rubble, Evans screamed, so loudly and so high pitched that everyone turned around in shock, wondering if she was being attacked.

"Sirius Black!  You – you – _bastard_!"

At the mention of his best friend's name, James arose and looked around.  "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Several people were shushing, whilst some were watching their drama in preference to the drama evolving on Tattooine.  Within seconds, a security guard had approached.

"We'll not tolerate that sort of noise in this cinema."  He pointed to James and Lily.  "You two – out!"

"But-" James began.

"It was him!" Evans shrieked.  "He poured ice-cream down my back!"

Several people started to laugh, most of them now oblivious to the film.  "You too," the guard said to Sirius.  "Out!"

Sirius smirked and began making his way out of the seat.  James and Evans reluctantly followed.

"I'll tell you what happens," Peter promised, with a smug tone in his voice.

In the lobby, James didn't give Lily the time to start screaming again.  He was going to do some screaming of his own.

"Sirius, you _idiot. _You _no-brain_.  You son of a retarded Flobberworm!  You…"

Sirius was not looking at all remorseful.  In fact, he was laughing.

"What's up?" he asked, innocently.

"How dare you come barging in to mine and Lily's business?" James demanded of his supposed best friend.  He wondered for a second why he had suddenly called Evans by her first name.  "This is _not_ the place for pranks!  How can you even call yourself a Marauder, you piece of scum?"  His ex-best friend paled somewhat at the insult.  "That was the most embarrassing and _rude_ thing you've ever done!"  His new worst enemy shrugged.

"I'll go then, shall I?" Sirius said, in a small voice that James had never suspected he possessed.

"And don't come back!" James snarled, watching Sirius lope off.

He turned to Evans.  "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would follow me…"

"You and your stupid friends!" she screamed, turning red again.  "They always mess up everything!"  She looked close to tears.  "What is it with you, James Potter?  I suppose this was some silly trick to humiliate me!"

"No!  Of course it wasn't.  _I'm_ as embarrassed as you are…"

"You don't have ice cream running down your back."

"Look – come here…" He dragged her outside, then cast a cleansing spell on her back.  "All better?"

"I'm still humiliated."

She started to cry.  She took image so seriously.  She was always trying to live up to expectations.

"Hey – please don't cry, Lily."

"Why do you keep calling me Lily?"

"I don't know.  It's a pretty name.  Suits you."

She smiled weakly.  "I don't understand you, James Potter.  One moment you're the sweetest – gentlest – kindest person.  And then suddenly you're an imbecile."

James was somewhat taken aback by this surprisingly complimentary assessment.  "I'm what?" he asked, confused.

"An _IMBECILE_!"  Lily had gone insane again, her former soft tone forgotten.

Silently, he began the journey back to Hogsmeade.  They had to go through some dark fields, and he knew it was imperative he kept an eye on Lily, but at the moment he didn't really care.  So much for Head Boy/Girl relations.  Every time he tried to apologise, she got mad.  He wasn't having this anymore.

"Why are you so stuck-up?" he demanded of her, as she picked her way along behind him.  "Why do you pick at my ignorance of Muggles and why do you insist that as prefects we're not allowed to display a sense of humour?"

She was silent.  Then – "Do you really think I have no sense of humour?"

"You've never displayed one."

"Really?"

James didn't answer.

"I don't _want _to be a humourless battleaxe, I really don't.  But there's a reason why rules are there, and everyone seems to just ignore them.  Even prefects.  I feel like I'm the only prefect who takes the role _seriously_."

"You shouldn't worry so much," James murmured gently.

"But if I don't, who will?"

"Let us worry after ourselves, Lily."

Lily sighed.  "Do you really think that none of the students care about me?"

"Oh – that."  James felt the now familiar guilt return as he remembered exactly what he had yelled at her.  "No, I don't.  I was just angry, when I said that.  I think you should calm down – but a lot of students respect you.  You work really hard at your job."

"Thanks…"

Well, time to ask her.  Perhaps he'd get to the bottom of her mysterious comment of earlier.

"Do you really think that I don't deserve to be Head Boy?"

"No."

He paused, momentarily disappointed, and then said, "No, you don't think that, or no, I don't deserve it?"

"No, I don't think that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're – you're you.  Because all the younger kids feel they can trust you and that you'll help them out…"

They were at Hogsmeade now.  The only students left there were seventh years, who were allowed an extended curfew, even if they weren't prefects.

"I'm glad you think that."

"I didn't know you cared about my opinions."

"You're really clever – why shouldn't I?"

"You did better on the O.W.L.s.  And you'll do better on the N.E.W.T.s too…"

"Oh but Lily…"  He turned to look at her.  She had lost her usual impetuous look, and appeared attentive.  Interested.  Lily was interested in him.  "You've got brains.  Sense.  Put together, Sirius and I haven't got enough sense to fill a perfume bottle.  I might have good instincts but…  I could have never told off those Slytherins like you did the other day."

She laughed, softly.  He wasn't sure he'd ever heard her laugh.  It was a beautiful sound.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at the cinema," she said.  "You're a good person, James, even if your best friend is an idiot."

"He's all right – once you get used to him.  He has a twisted sense of humour."

"You're telling me."  But her voice wasn't harsh anymore.  She smiled at him.

"Do you want to wander around the lake for a bit?"

"All right – I'll guard you from the squid."  There was something very nice about her.  Passionate.  Sweet.  She _cared_ about things.

They chuckled together, and watched the moonlight glint off the water.  The moon itself was gibbous – waxing, James knew, as it was nearly time for Remus's next transformation.  Beside him, Lily spoke.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me out this evening."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming."

Wryly, James reflected that being kicked out from the cinema was probably a good thing after all.  And Lily – she wasn't so bad.  A bit paranoid, perhaps, but not as awful as he'd expected.

He looked at her, and hoped that she was thinking the same thing…

They walked up to Gryffindor Tower, suddenly a little shy of each other.  Outside the Fat Lady's Portrait, James turned to her.  "Goodnight, Lily."  He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.  She gasped – he'd caught her by surprise.

"Goodnight James."  She looked away as if she was going to go in, and then looked back.  She kissed him gently on the lips.  He was amazed by the silken feeling of her, and as he looked at her, he wondered if he would melt just looking at her eyes.  For the first time, he noticed that they were extraordinarily green.

"Well – I'll – see you tomorrow I guess," Lily said, struggling for words for what seemed to be the first time in her life.

James smiled.  "I look forward to it."

He said the password, and they both went into the Common Room.  Sirius was sitting in an armchair.

"Wanted to make sure you got back safely," he said.  "Hi James.  Hi Evans."

"Hello Black," Lily said coldly.  "Goodnight…  Potter."

Her eyes twinkled.  She had beautiful eyes.  "Goodnight Evans."  He saluted her.  She left for the girl's dormitory.

Sirius laughed softly.

"You think I really don't know that something's changed between you two?"

"She's not that bad, once you get to know her," James said nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say, Prongs.  As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Now what's that meant to mean?"

Sirius smirked.  "Nothing."

"Don't be cryptic," James said, annoyed.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  Plus you've hardly helped – you nearly ruined my best attempt to make amends."

"No Prongs.  I saved your skin.  Evans is the sort who likes knights in shining armour."

James stared at Sirius, pure shock all over his face.

"You mean…?"

"Coffee ice cream was your saviour, my friend."  Sirius laughed to himself.  "I'd prefer it if you didn't tell your girlfriend that, however."

"She's not my girlfriend!"  But James couldn't even fake an expression of horror.  His imagination had taken over – he was running the words 'Lily, my girlfriend' around his head and liking the sound of them.

"Oh, not formalised it yet?  Never mind…  Moony and I were talking earlier.  You two super-prefects are made for each other.  I knew that as soon as your chivalrous instincts kicked in, she'd fall for you straight away."

James regarded his best friend with disbelief.  "How did you and Moony know this before Lily and I did?"

" 'Lily and I' – you're priceless, James.  It's obvious – any fool can see it on your faces.  So I just decided to – help things along a little."

James tried to scowl, but couldn't quite manage it.  "I'd prefer it if you didn't mention this to Lily, but thank you.  Even if it was a pretty _horrible_ thing to do to her."

"I know."

James turned away, meaning to go to bed and probably mull over the evening he'd had.  Mull over _her_.  She was quite something.  Somehow her penchant for rules and her studiousness just didn't seem to matter anymore.  She was Lily.  She was brainy, and brave, and witty…

"I won't pretend I didn't enjoy it though."

He turned back to Sirius, who held up an empty tub labelled 'Coffee-Flavoured Ice Cream'.  And grinned.

***


End file.
